Through Her Eyes
by AngelFaukYaLegit
Summary: Payton Baylee Halliwell, the quiet, shy, youngest sister, tells stories of despair, and sisterhood as she makes it through her witchy life with her three older sisters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Charmed, only Payton Baylee Halliwell in this story.

**Author's Note to Readers:** I wrote this story a long while ago and posted it on Mibba. I edited it to the 'write' (writer's humor) format.

* * *

I was sitting on the bed in mine and Phoebe's room working on my history paper, typing things up on Phoebe's laptop she lent to me, trying to get things organized, and trying to find the files Phoebe had moved around when she got her laptop back last time I borrowed it. I lifted up a few papers and then put them in a folder I had with me and then looked at the rest of the papers. I had about six hundred papers on this bed full of information that I had to type up. Figuratively speaking of course.

I dropped my papers on the bed that I was holding in my hands and stretched.

"I need somethin' to drink." I said as I made my way down the stairs.

I stopped once I got to the bottom step hearing a vaguely familiar voice. _It sounded sort of like, Grams?_ I looked around the corner and sure enough, my sisters were sitting down on the woven couch in the solarium talking to Grams.

"How's that possible?" I asked a little too loud.

Phoebe looked up at me from the couch and said, "Baylee."

I looked at her as every one else looked at me. Prue stood up waving her hand beckoning me over to the four of them. I walked slowly over to them, not really sure if that was Grams or not.

Grams turned to look at me and smiled as she said, "Oh Baylee, you've gotten so big."

I poked her arm to make sure it was really her, and when it was, I asked, "I thought you were dead?"

Grams crossed her arms as she looked at me and said, "I am. But that doesn't mean I don't have a spirit. I can come down and visit you anytime I want."

I hugged her happily then.

When she broke the hug she looked at my older sisters and asked changing her smile to a concerned look, "Does she always need an explanation before she hugs her grandmother?"

"Sorry Grams." I said looking down.

"Oh, its fine. You haven't seen me in a long time, you're new to the craft. I wouldn't blame you for being careful." Grams said smiling again.

Prue stepped up beside me after standing up and said, "I don't mean to cut this short, but Baylee's got a history report to finish."

I sighed and looked at Grams smiling as she said, "Go on then."

I smiled at her and then walked into the kitchen to go get something to drink.

"Well, I should be going now," I heard Grams say, "Blessed be."

Then I saw her orb out like I can do, except she was using glowing yellowish white balls of light instead of bluish white. I sighed as I turned around and walked to the fridge. I grabbed a mountain dew and opened it and took a long sip. Piper came into the kitchen alone so I figured our other sisters were off doing something else by themselves. She smiled at me as she walked passed me and went to the sink to start cleaning off dishes from dinner. I looked at the clock on the microwave and it said, "8:47". I stayed down there to finish my pop which only took a minute.

"Hey Piper?" I said in an almost whisper hoping to still get her attention.

I was going to ask her a question that was dying to get out so I didn't even wait for her to look up and I asked, "If Grams can come back does that mean mom can too?"

Piper stopped what she was doing but didn't turn around. I could tell she didn't feel comfortable answering that question because she had been quiet the whole time Grams was there, but it seemed like she was about too until Phoebe and Prue came in.

Phoebe poked me in the sides and I jumped, turning around to look at her.

"Phoebe!" I said a bit annoyed, but then I poked her and we started to laugh.

Prue walked over to Piper who had continued with the dish washing and they were talking quietly. Phoebe and I looked at them and listened in for a second.

Prue said, "Tomorrow we'll go meet up at Quake and then go somewhere for lunch and we can talk okay?"

Piper didn't say anything, only responded with a nod towards Prue. Prue looked up at me and Phoebe and we turned our attention towards each other pretending to talk about something else like we weren't eavesdropping.

Phoebe then said, "Come on. I'll help you work on history report."

So Phoebe helped me work on my history report until it was time to go to bed and we said goodnight and went to sleep an hour after we were supposed to go to bed, which was like ten o' clock. I woke up an hour later and it must have had something to do with the fact that Phoebe kicks in her sleep because there was a big pain in my ribcage.

Anyway, I got up and walked to the door and peeked out. There weren't any lights on but I orbed down to the sitting room anyway because I sensed some one there. I orbed in back of the couch in the sitting room where there was a fire going in the fire place and I also saw some one on the couch who I immediately recognized who it was. Of course the only one with long black hair in the family of us four, Piper.

I waited a few seconds before saying her name in a whisper, "Piper?"

She jumped turning around to face me as she tensed up. But once she noticed it was me she calmed down.

I looked at her concerned and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you jump."

She looked down for a second and then back at me and said, "Its okay. Do you wanna come sit down for a few seconds?"

I nodded and then hurried over to the front side of the couch and sat down beside her. She smiled slightly as I sat down next to her on the couch.

We were silent for a few moments and then I spoke, "I'm sorry about upsetting you earlier."

I looked down.

"Its not your fault, Baylee," She said to me, "I guess It just shocked me seeing Grams. It shocked you a little too, I could tell."

She sounded really tired and I began to wonder if she had tried to get any sleep at all.

"Yeah, but don't you wonder about that now?" I asked referring to Grams and my question to which Piper had trouble processing earlier in the kitchen.

Piper nodded slowly at me, "Yeah. I'm almost tempted to try it."

I looked hopefully at her and asked, "Can we? Like, right now?"

She shook her head, "Prue wouldn't approve of it."

"But I-" I stopped.

There was no use in arguing. If Prue didn't agree with it, or approve of it, we wouldn't do it. Especially if it was for personal gain. Piper just sighed and then looked at me and held out her arms to me. I edged my way over the empty space between us on the couch and into my big sisters arms.

She rested her chin on my head and we didn't say anything for a while until she said, "I know how much you would want to see and get to know mom right now. Maybe one of these times, you and Phoebe might get a chance to know her."

She spoke in a soft gentle voice that made me feel sleepy so I shut my eyes for a while.

Then Piper broke the hug and said, "You should get some sleep. Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?"

I nodded and we got up and walked upstairs to her room, got into bed, and slept.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at my classmate John who seemed he was now my boyfriend. We stood up on the top of the golden gate bridge and we looked deep into each other's eyes. He leaned in; I leaned in. Then, Piper was there?

"Baylee! Time to get up!"

I woke up to the sound of my annoying older sister's voice in the mornings. I raised my head and looked at her as she stood in the doorway.

"Its time to get up. You're running late." Piper said to me.

I groaned and looked at my alarm clock and then said, "Oh crap!" It was 7:45. Class starts in ten minutes.

I orbed my clothes onto me, which were, tight skinny blue jeans, a black tank top, and my black cotton jacket that had a tiger in gold colored lining on the back. I hurried over to the bathroom as I heard my sister scold, "Baylee! Don't use you're magic for personal gain!"

I hurried and brushed my teeth and brushed my hair, putting it in a pony tail, with my, dyed bleach blond, bangs by the side of my temples and took an extra couple of seconds to fix my pony tail.

I hurried downstairs where Piper had gone after leaving Phoebe's room and mine. She fixed some toast and put it on a plate and said, "You better hurry."

"I thought Phoebe was supposed to wake me up." I said before taking a bite of my toast.

"I know. I'll talk to her about it." Piper said grabbing her jacket and the car keys as she said, "Quick. Lets go," and she hurried out of the kitchen through the nook and out into the driveway with me following.

"Book bag?"

Piper asked me and then I ran back through the nook to get my blue messenger bag and ran back out to the car. She waited for me to get in and buckle up my seat belt, and then she pulled out of the drive way as I tried to keep some of my stuff from falling out of my book bag.

I was quiet the rest of the way there as Piper sped off towards my school and I quickly got out with my book bag and headed into the school, which took ten minutes. The bell had just rang as soon as I had gotten my stuff for class and was on my way there.

Then, I heard a voice in my head, "Go to the basement."

I stopped right by the basement door in the school and heard a faint scream. I dropped my stuff and hurried downstairs through the door and when I got to the bottom, there was a girl lying down on the ground.

A demon with an atheme, and an oddly long sharp finger, saw me. I couldn't help but freeze up and be horrified at the scene of one of my classmates dying on the ground. The demon through the atheme at me, but I snapped out of it and ducked so he missed. I tried to freeze him but he was too fast to shimmer out.

I hurried to the girl's side and felt her pulse. She was still alive. Then I recognized her. It was my best friend, Jessy who I've known since preschool.

"Some body help me please!" I screamed from the basement.

No one heard me, so I ran up the stairs and into the nearest classroom gasping for breath and trying to hard not to cry, so I was choking trying so hard to keep my tears back.

The teacher and the eighth grade students stared at me as the teacher asked, "What's wrong?"

"Jessy-" I had to stop to breathe, "Stems, she's hurt in the basement."

She hurried up and then told me to show her. I lead her to the basement and she hurried to Jessy's side.

She felt the pulse and then looked at me with serious mixed with sad eyes and said, "Get the principal."

With that, I knew Jessy had died. I hurried up the stairs and told the principal and within an hour, private investigators, Andy and Darryl, where there along with the team and the teachers trying to keep the students away from the basement, and mostly every body was staring at me. I was standing outside the principal's office with a tissue, crying my eyes out, and Andy trying to comfort me, when my sisters had finally arrived.

They hurried in through the schools front doors and Andy stepped away from me as my sisters hurried up to me. Phoebe hugged me and told me it was all right as Piper tried to comfort me as well, with Prue asking Andy a few questions, which I could hardly hear or understand with all these horrible thoughts racing through my head. When Andy left, Phoebe felt a poke in her stomach.

"Ouch, what was that?"

She pulling away from me, but still having her arm on my shoulder. They saw the atheme tucked into my pants pocket.

"It wasn't a murder, it was a kill." Piper said looking at Prue.

Prue looked at me and asked, "Why didn't he kill you?"

"He tried, but I ducked and tried to freeze him, but he got away-, before I could stop him. Jessy, died, when I, left to go find a, teacher. I should've been with her when she died." I said starting to cry again.

Piper and Phoebe tried to comfort me again as I closed my eyes and tried not to cry again.

I heard Andy say something now, "School is being canceled for a while. You better take Baylee home and I'll come by later or, when Baylee's feeling up to it. Okay?"

I looked at Prue and she nodded, "Okay. Come on Baylee."

We all walked to the car, got in, and drove back home. When we got home, Phoebe walked me up to and inside the house while Piper and Prue trailed behind. We talked for an hour about what happened and then I went upstairs to take a nap after they left to go talk to Andy.

I couldn't stop thinking about anything except the horrifying site of Jessy on the basement floor. No wonder Phoebe didn't like going into the basement, well; actually that's the woogyman, but still. I stood up and walked downstairs and into the living room to sit down on the couch and stare at the TV blindly until my sisters got home. When I turned on the TV, I heard a crash in the dining room. I jumped up, facing the stair hall and watched Kit run from the dining room and up the stairs.

A demon came from the dining room into the stair hall following Kit and looked at me. A bunch of other demons shimmered or blinked in and tried to grab me, but I orbed into the foyer, which was as far as I could go, because I was still developing and practicing my orbing power. The demons shimmered after me and two of the demons grabbed a hold of my arms making sure I couldn't go anywhere.

I tried to orb, but I couldn't. "Why can't I orb!?"

"Anti-orb bracelets. Witch," One demon snarled.

Then, they shoved me towards the demon that was standing in the middle of the stair hall and he caught my arms. Just then, the door opened and in stepped two of my sisters, Piper and Prue.

"Lets go!" The demon that had me, hollered.

Most of the demons shimmered out except the one that had me and the few in the foyer that quickly controlled my sisters making sure they didn't try anything.

I started to struggle and kick but the demon kept a hold on me. Then, I kicked him lower and he quickly let go. Another demon quickly grabbed a hold of me again and yanked me back towards him as I tried to orb, but this time, tightened his grip so hard I felt like I couldn't move my arms.

Piper yelled, "Let go of her dammit!"

"If you hurt her!" Prue warned.

I tried to struggle again and he tightened his grip so much it made me scream. Then, I saw Prue squint her eyes and she tried to fling the demon away from me, but the demon deflected it. Deflection was a witch's power; he must have stolen it somehow.

Then the demon said, "You're not getting away again keeper."

I looked at him and said, "What the hell are you talking about?"

The demon ignored me and said, "Come on! Leave the other witches here!"

Then he shimmered out with me and the rest of his pack.

When the demons stopped shimmering, we were in this huge cave and there was a cave styled pillar in one corner that had shackles.

The demon that held me, handed me to two other demons and ordered, "Put her in those."

The demons obeyed him and hooked me up to the shackles and I slid down the wall after standing there and letting them put me there and sat on the dusty, dark, sandy ground.

"My sisters are gonna come for me. I hope you know that."

"If they do, we'll be ready."

"Why did you call me keeper?"

"You don't know what a keeper is?"

I shook my head.

"You are a keeper. A dimension keeper. You keep track of all the dimensions and are able to travel through them. You are one of five dimension keepers in the world and you were the only one we could find. All the dimension keepers have ten of their own separate dimensions that evolve around them." The demon explained.

"Why do you want me?"

"Because, if we have you, we can control the dimensions. You can travel to any dimension's past or future and if we go to the past. We can help you grow up the right way."

I didn't try and fight, I didn't even use my telekinesis because I couldn't channel it through my eyes though, like Prue could, so I just sat there and waited until my sisters got here. Then, I heard an explosion in the cave hall outside of this room.

I smirked at the demon and said, "Now you're gonna get it."

The demon glared at me and then ran through the doorway and I saw him fly back into the room landing on the cave floor with a thud as Prue, Piper, and Phoebe walked in. Then, another demon 'flamed in' as I called it because that's what it looked like, and he was wearing some kind of black monk's robe.

"You have failed me, hoard demon!"

He growled waving a bony discolored hand over the hoard demon and the hoard demon went up in flames and disappeared. My sisters started to say a spell but the other demon said,

"Don't bother. That won't work on me."

Then he flamed out and my sisters stood there for a second and then exchanged glances. I looked at them and then up at my steel prison and hit my hands against the wall lightly so that it would make the shackles jingle.

"I would kinda like to get out of these." I said looking back at them.

They hurried over to me as Phoebe hugged me and Piper and Prue tried to get me out of the shackles. When they got my wrists free, they knelt beside me as I rubbed my wrists and then looked at my sisters.

"Its about time." I said looking at the three.

Piper sighed and said, "At least we're here aren't we?"

I smiled and said, "Yeah. Can we go home now?"

Prue looked at our sisters and then at me, "Yeah. Come on. Lets get you out of here."

They helped me up and I orbed them home after a really long day.

I was lying down on the bed in Phoebe's room and mine with my head half buried in the pillow. I was looking out the window into the dreary gray skies that were still glowing from the sun behind the clouds, which shown through the windows and into the bedroom.

Just then, the phone rang. I sat up and hesitantly reached for the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, Baylee!" Two voices said into the phone, "Wanna come to my house for a little git together?" The first person said.

I then recognized the first voice to be Becky, "It'll be really fun."

Then the second voice, who I recognized to be Ginger, chimed in, "Its just a little something to cheer you up."

I heard Ginger say, "Well?"

"Alright. I'll be over in fifteen minutes."

"Great! See you there." They both said at the same time and hung up.

I got up and walked over to the bathroom and brushed my hair, got on a pair of white capris and a blue belly t-shirt that was styled so it looks like I cute off the bottom of it, and fixed my messy hair up into a ponytail and headed downstairs to the kitchen to leave my sisters a note to tell them where I would be, since they were up in the attic, it made it easier just to sneak out of the house and not have any trace but a note.

I grabbed a pen and a paper and wrote down:

"Hey, I'll be at a friends house for a while and I'll be back in an hour or two. I'll call if I'm there later than that."

It was short, but I didn't know what else to write, and I didn't want to tell them where I'd be so they would know that I would come home when I was ready. I grabbed my cell phone, my extra house key, and my jacket and headed out locking up the front door and started out onto the sidewalk.

When I had just got onto the porch, it just started to rain. I knocked on the door and Becky answered it and said, "Hey, come on in! We were just waiting for you!"

She took my jacket and put it in another room and then said, "The party's down stairs."

She led me down the stairs to her basement and there was music and people talking, and some people doing karaoke. The first person I saw coming down the stairs, or the only person I really noticed, was John, in the corner talking to a few of his friends.

"Baylee!" Ginger called to me, but when she did, it made John look up and then I averted my gaze on him quickly towards Ginger.

"Hey Baylee, how're you holding up?" Ginger asked me.

"Better than earlier." I responded.

I looked around at every one else in the room and said, " I thought you guys said this was just a little get together?"

Ginger looked around them and then back at me saying, "Well, this is the party, the small get together is in the back."

"The back?" I asked.

Ginger looked at the door in the back and said, "Yeah, come on."

Ginger and Becky linked arms with me and led me to the door and through it. There were a few other kids in there. Mostly some of the Goths we, or Becky usually hangs out with, and a few of the regular clique guys and girls around our school Becky, Jessy, Ginger, and I, talked to most of the time.

Becky and Ginger sat down on a chair and told me to come over and sit with them. When I did, Becky tried to quiet down the room, "Okay now. Shut up or you're outta here!"

The room got quiet in an instance. Becky always did have a way with crowds.

"Oak-" Becky got cut off by the door opening. It was John.

"Hey, hope I'm not late." He said stepping inside with a few of his friends and they sat down.

He winked at me and I couldn't stop staring at him until I realized I was blushing. I quickly looked back at Becky for her to continue with telling us what we were doing in here.

Becky pointed at the door quickly and said, "Lock it."

I guess she didn't want any more interruptions. Becky coughed clearing her throat to talk again and said, "Now, I'm sure you all know how to play, 'seven minutes in heaven' so, it's my party, lets begin with, Baylee!"

I looked shocked at Becky and before I could do anything else, she pulled out a handkerchief, wrapped it around my head, and shoved me into the closet.

I had to say, I wasn't totally okay with the game, I just never played it before and the sound of it made me a little uncomfortable or queasy, I don't know why though, I thought I was totally ready to play the game at this age too. The first time I heard about the game, was at Phoebe's first party without Grams or anybody else there except her and me. I stayed in Piper's room the whole time watching a few movies until I decided to go and see what the big kids were up too, and all I know is, I never looked in the two way walk in closet of ours and Piper's the same way again.

But the waiting in the dark closet did kinda make me queasy too. I felt my way around in the closet and sat down, leaning against the wall.

"CREAK"

I heard the door open and someone stepped in and the door slammed. It was probably ginger who shut the door. She always used them to make a point. That one meant make it interesting. Great.

"Baylee?" The guy said.

I recognized his voice. It was John. I stood up using my legs to push my back up against the wall.

"I saw the look on your face when Becky shoved you into the closet. You don't have to do this you know. I didn't even know."

"Why do you hang out with Becky and Ginger? They're so loud, and you're always so quiet."

"I-I don't know really."

"There like your voices huh."

I couldn't see anything but then I heard someone else breathing, it wasn't me. Then I realized it was John, closer to me now, at least about a foot away.

It took me a while to say something but I finally answered, "Yeah, I guess so."

"I've seen you at school and I always wondered why you some times don't smile back."

"I, guess I meant too, Becky and Ginger, they just sorta, drag me some where else."

I giggled a little finally relaxing but I don't know why I giggled. Then my face went into a little blush, but thank god it was dark so John couldn't see it.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"I guess I just never figured you much for a romantic." I said smiling widely through the dark so I still felt like an idiot.

Then I felt the handkerchief being lowered from my eyes and put under my chin.

I heard John finally say something, "Well, I never figured you much for a shy girl."

Now for my point of view, oh my god, what do I do? Then I sensed him moving through the dark and I felt something brush against my arms on each and he wrapped his arms around my waist and his face was closer to mine and I could almost feel his lips on mine. Then my cell phone started ringing.

John stepped back as I reached and opened my phone. It was just the built in pager. I read the name, "Damn, it's my sisters."

Then the door burst open and Ginger looked in, "Okay, nothing, happened. 'Nothing' wasn't supposed to happen."

Becky looked at my cell phone and said, "Hey, you used light, no fair."

I looked at Becky and said, "Sorry, I have to go call my sisters."

I hurried passed John, out of the closet and took off the handkerchief and tossed it to Ginger, and to the door, unlocked it, and hurried out and up the stairs to the kitchen.

I opened up my phone and called my sisters.

"Hey, Pheebs?" I said when some one answered.

Phoebe answered saying, "You gotta come home. Where do we pick you up?"

"Becky's house."

"See ya there." Phoebe said hanging up.

I set my phone down and watched out the window for them and when I finally saw Piper's jeep pull up to the front of the house I got my jacket and walked outside.

When I got onto the sidewalk I heard some one calling me. I whirled around to face the house again and I saw John.

"You forgot your cell phone."

He walked up to me and stood at my side making me face him and have my side to my sisters so they could see everything.

"I-, thanks." I said smiling at John.

He smiled back at me as he held out the phone for me to take and I reached for it and held it, but he didn't let go.

"It's strange, the very things we lose, are the very things we use frequently."

I could tell my sisters were watching and it was kind of annoying, but I just kept looking at John. We were close enough to the car that my sisters could hear everything we were saying too.

"I'll be looking forward to that kiss,"

John said turning away to walk back to the house, but his eyes were still on me. I watched him walk back through the front door and I walked to the car and got in. I buckled up my seat belt and noticed all eyes were still on me.

"Who's the boy?" They all asked at the same time.

I looked at my sisters and then said, "His name is John. He's in two of my classes, and he's very nice, and no, Becky and Ginger didn't set me up with him. Just to save your breath of asking the questions."

Prue turned back around in her seat and started the car as Piper turned back around in her seat to face the front too.


End file.
